onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Jpvilla09
Saludos Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Grandpiece (Discusión) 04:23 3 oct 2010¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Banda de Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Gracias Gracias por arreglar lo que puse en Bronze pues no sabia como expresar bien lo que queria decir Niaku25 02:17 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Sombrero paja He visto que has puesto las frutas de los k tenian en la plantilla de la tripulación, es una cosa que nunca se ha hecho asi k no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque para colocar en un mismo apartado cosas distintas se han de poner unos símbolos sino lo que pones sale sale tambien encima de la plantilla y eso te ha pasado a ti. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:06 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Si hazlo como en wikidex, si puedes tambien algun ending, el nombre no importa pon poning y el numero de opening ya k el nombre no es ningun problema ya k si a alguien le gusta mas we are o el nombre del opening con mover puedes cambiarlo. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:13 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien aunque los videos los movere a sus despectivos titulos, el video del opening japones donde pone el opening japones etc... Sigue asi pero si puedes poner el opening japones donde esta cada letra de su canción mejor si no lo hare yo. He borrado el primero, el segundo share the world! es solo quitarle esa tabla y ponerlo bien. ok esta bien te la harelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:54 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias por decirmelo Lo que ha hecho es puro vandalismo para una wiki:añadir porno y el la ha violado, por lo que ha sido bloqueado para siempre, bloqueo que solo lo aplico a gente que estropea varias paginas o el caso que has visto, que no podra crear ninguna otra cuanta ni volver si un administrador le cambia el bloqueo. Buen personaje espero ver pronto tu firma. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:15 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Doflamingo Ya lo he borrado. Esas imagenes de Doflamingo...... Me parecia raro el ver su foto en todos los artículos. No se si esta permitido el crear una plantilla INDEPENDIENTE aunque sea para crear artículos, pero carece de importancia ya que estas haciendo todos esos artículos tú y cuando esten acabados ya no estara. Si te llama la atención otro administrador di que te he dejado hacerlo y que solo es temporal esa plantilla. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:17 30 nov 2010 (UTC) kraken Eso de que forma parte de la banda no es del todo cierto mira en lnglesa. De momento se supone solo los acompañara hasta la isla gyojin y hasta el principio del Nuevo Mundo despues volvera a vivir en el fondo del mar, casos como este antes de poner eso hay que asegurarse o esperar a ver si es definitivo. En la discusión de la inglesa sobre Kraken veras como niegan que se una, solo estara temporalmente. AL final han aceptado en la inglesa k el kraken la union del kraken, aunque su nombre aparece en afiliaciones asi que no debe contar en lo de proximo nakama, ademas es imposible que le pongan wanted.... Su caso es como los barcos de los mugiwaras( merry y sunny) cuanta como miembro pero no tendra tanta participación ya que solo serviria para arrastrar el barco. Su caso *Proximo nakama 2929(antes del timeship) significara alguien conocido por aquel entonces(si no hubiera salido cuando salio en el SBS la cosa no tendria sentido) *Su caso es como el de los barcos se añade a la pagina de la banda pero no destaca tanto como los miembros, solo servira de transporte aunque se desconoce si podra sobrevivir por encima del mar. *No tengo nada en contra de el pero quiero que se una alguien menos animal. Creo k Oda dijo que el proximo seria mujer. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:35 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Esta hecho Por mi perfecto que te guste Doflamingo, pero no insultes a los otros personajes(es motivo de bloqueo). ''' '''La proxima seras bloqueado(esto va en serio), 'esta vez lo borrare para que nadie lo descubra'. Hancock(tal vez) se una ya que su pasado coincide con los de la banda, pero ya estan en la isla triton es muy dificil, tendrian que apresarla por ayudar a huir a Luffy. El kraken ya tiene plantilla. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:52 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Existe uno similar Ya hay una plantilla con objetivos similares a la tuya de Paulie. Plantilla:Arreglar Por cierto que los usuarios no podemos crear plantillas para la wiki('''supongo que personales como la de Doflamingo si) (ni modificar las que tienen '''códigos(para que lo sepas) que ha habido algún caso y estropeo todas las paginas de los mugiwaras), eso lo hacen los administradores. link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo 21:07 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Son 2 razas distintas Los gyojins son los que son tipo jinbie,arlong y los tritones las sirenas y cosas de esas ya que tienen precios distintos en la casa de subastas de doflamingo y la inglesa dice que en la isla gyojin hay dos razas distintas y son esas. ademas los gyojins son mas tipo animales y los tritones creo k seran todos medio pez(porque de momento solo han salido sirenas). link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:12 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias, si esta repetida y ademas en la pagina he visto enlaces a wikipedia, ultimamente esta poniendolas gente no registrada... Sera que al estar las otras wikis, no tiene la misma popularidad que al inicio y por eso reparte enlaces a wikipedia. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:48 13 dic 2010 (UTC) no podra ser Ese tipo de tabla se usa aparte de los mugiwara algunos pocos personajes que tienen muchisima historia o muchisimas tecnicas(que ademas van a aumentar) y para hacer mas corta la página se hace eso. Yo lo intente con un personaje y me lo borraron ya que tenia pocas tecnicas que quedaban mejor en su fruta, ademas que es posible que otro administrador lo borre y Doflamingo por ejemplo controla la gente, pero nunca ha dicho el nombre de ninguna de sus tecnicas.... link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:06 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola se que has esperado mucho tiempo pero me eh retrasado con los examenes no son tan faciles cuando estas en el bachiller así que te dejo aquí la muestra y el codigo pegalo entrando a tus Preferencias luego pegalo en Su apodo (para firmas) y listolink=Usuario Discusión:Jpvilla09link=Usuario Discusión:Jpvilla09--link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 01:09 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Esta hecho, por cierto buena firma. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:21 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya esta todos los vicealmirantes. -_-, No tenía donde dejarla xD Ya esta desprotegida adelante, tuve un error en lo que queria hacer y la pagina era un lio asi que deshize mi edicion asi que la pagina vuelve a ser como antes. No subas demasiadas imagenes, no quiero ofender pero tal vez desaparezcan algunas cuando lo mejore, quedando las que parezcan mas buenas. 18:59 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Eras tu el No registrado que voto? Es para decirle que hay que estar registrado en caso que no seas tu. nUEVO ADMINISTRADOR Mira esto y vota si estas a favor o en contra para que sea elegido en el Petición de administrador Ha sido mejorada la '''Plantilla: en obras y se puede añadir el nombre del usuario que esta escribiendo en el artículo, por lo que tu plantilla es innecesaria, a mi me da igual pero tal vez a otra gente no. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Novedades de la Wiki Se recomienda a los usuarios pasar por el Blog sobre las Novedades Importantes de la Wiki, para entender algunas cosas, desde alli este mes pueden ver como acceder facilmente al VPD y tambien otras cosas como el Proyecto Episodios a quien le interesa apuntarse para ayudar al crecimiento de la wiki. Te falta firmar en el VPD. --Grandpiece 10:39 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Openings Bueno he visto tu plantilla en las paginas de los openings y empezare a editarlos por si no tienen ningun problema el opening 1 y 2 estan listos haci que saque la platilla de arreglar. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507'']] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 14:41 1 abr 2011 (UTC)